And the World Tilted Off of its Axis
by ChoCedric
Summary: Why in Merlin's name is Peter Pettigrew walking around on the Marauder's Map, when Sirius Black killed him twelve years ago? On the night of June 6, 1994, Remus's world turns upside down as he realizes what he's believed for the past dozen years has been an outright lie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

And the World Tilted Off of its Axis

By: ChoCedric

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As Remus Lupin uttered the words, a flood of old, nostalgic memories swept over him. He'd had the map for a while now, but every time he looked at it, it felt like the wound the other Marauders had left him with when they had been taken from him was still as raw as ever. Every time he saw a dot dancing across it, he remembered the awe and happiness of himself and his three companions as they marveled at how their work had ended in this brilliant accomplishment.

But Remus tried his best to push the memories away. Tonight he had ajob to do. He had to check that Harry Potter, the son of his late best friend, would not get himself into any trouble. God, it still hurt thinking that. His late best friend. James was dead. And Harry was the spitting image of him, in looks especially. But even in personality, he had inherited some of James's quirks.

It hurt even more, though, to think of the reason why Remus was so concerned for Harry's safety. He was trying to save the boy from his own godfather, who had been another one of Remus's best friends. Sirius Black. He still felt his mind whirl with confusion, anger, and helplessness every time he thought of him. How had Sirius gone so far astray? How could the man, which had once made gentle woofing noises in the tiny baby's ear when he had turned into his Animagus form, now want him dead? It was still unfathomable to him.

One trait Remus wished fervently that Harry hadn't adopted from James was his damn impulsiveness. He remembered the night he had taken the map from him, knowing exactly what it was when Severus presented it to him. Harry had been so foolish, to go into Hogsmeade to buy a bag of sweets when an apparent mass murderer was after his blood. James would have done the exact same thing, he thought exasperatedly. Tempting fate, that's exactly what James always did.

He knew that the impulsiveness would come into play again tonight, because if he knew Harry at all, he knew without a doubt that he would go and comfort Hagrid. His hippogriff, Buckbeak, was being executed not long from now, and Harry felt awful about the whole thing.

Sure enough, when Remus looked, he saw that Harry was indeed walking towards Hagrid's cabin with his faithful friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He vowed to himself that every few minutes, he would look at the map again, keeping an eye on him. Why in Merlin's name did Harry have to be so like his father now? Couldn't he keep himself safe? He was making Remus's job extremely difficult.

So, keeping his word, Remus checked every few minutes. If he saw a dot labeled Sirius Black coming anywhere near Harry ... God, he didn't even want to think about it. How was he supposed to face Sirius after twelve years without emotion getting in the way, without old memories of fun and mischief bombarding him?

Twenty minutes later, he saw the three of them walk out of Hagrid's hut again. There was no Sirius Black in sight.

But ...

Remus suddenly did a double-take. He must have imagined what he thought he had just seen. That's why he looked again, his heart beginning to race. It's nothing, Remus! He thought angrily. It's just your mind playing tricks on you!

But it wasn't.

For walking with the trio, was none other than a name he hadn't seen for twelve years. He sat, rooted to the spot, his entire body seizing up, then going completely numb. It couldn't be true!

Peter Pettigrew.

And all at once, his mind went into a whirlwind. How could Peter Pettigrew be on the Marauder's Map? The map must be malfunctioning!

"The Marauder's Map never lies, Moony!" He could hear Sirius's indignant voice in his head. "You should know that by now!"

And with a rush of emotion so huge it almost paralysed him, he realized the truth.

Peter Pettigrew was alive.

And then, suddenly, from out of nowhere, a dot labeled Sirius Black came barreling towards the trio. And it dragged Ron and Peter ...

Towards the Whomping Willow.

His feet moving on autopilot, Remus left the room at a run, leaving the map splayed across his desk. He forgot that tonight was a full moon, didn't even think about the Wolfsbane Potion that he needed to collect from Severus. All he knew was that this scene was playing out much, much differently than he had ever imagined.

And before he knew it, he was at the Whomping Willow, running as fast as was humanly possible through the tunnel. Frantic thoughts raced through his mind. Everything I've believed for the past twelve years has been an outright lie, he thought numbly.

And once he reached the Shrieking Shack, he heard Hermione Granger scream for him to come quick, for Sirius Black was there. He raced upstairs, walking in on a scene which shocked him to his core.

Sirius Black was indeed there, looking emaciated. There was a mad gleam in his eyes which Remus had only seen on a couple of occasions. But now, it was more prominent than ever.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, and the trio's wands went flying out of their hands. He looked at Sirius, a man he now knew he'd misjudged for twelve long, bitter years, misjudged in the most terrible way. "Where is he, Sirius?" he asked softly.

And Sirius, still with that gleam in his eyes, lifted his finger and pointed right at Ron.

And so it was, that even as Remus asked Sirius the question about the Secret Keeper switch, he already knew the answer. And of course, Sirius only confirmed it.

And as he helped Sirius to his feet, embracing him in a brotherly hug, he felt the most suffocating guilt, but also, relief. Guilt for leaving Sirius to rot in a place worse than Hell for twelve years, but relief that he had his friend, one of his best friends, back in his life again. As their eyes locked, he knew the road ahead would be difficult and treacherous, but he vowed to himself that he would do all that he could to make sure Sirius finally got his freedom. Justice would be served if Remus Lupin had anything to say about it.


End file.
